


Game Day

by Lukas17



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: Anonymous asked: do you like croluna? i love the idea of a world where they actually get to meet, maybe a modern au type thing where they're friends and meet up to watch dumb cartoon (lil marlbuddy) and sports games together. this could be interpreted as a romantic relationship or not, i would honestly love any kind of interaction between the two.





	Game Day

Ravus had asked her to have a quiet week while he was gone. Keep the house clean, focus on finals, don’t get in trouble. He left money on the table and a freezer full of microwave dinners in the case she found herself unable to cook. He put gas in the car and mother henned for a week, then he left for the airport to board a company plane to Germany for a, supposedly, important weeklong conference. Leaving their home completely unaware of the momentous occasion they were all lucky to be alive for.

“They gave me an extra cup of queso since the Cactuars are in the finals!” Crowe announced. She hauled an armful of food into Luna’s living room then dumped them on the coffee table. Luna had already set out a Costco sized bag of tortilla chips and a six pack of beer. In the fridge six pink and teal cupcakes sat next to back up beer and a jug of water. She and Crowe plopped down on the leather couch to wait for the game to start.

“Did you put money on this?” Luna asked. She ripped open one of the take-out bags and retrieved the wings. Two boxes of lemon pepper and one of spicy buffalo. She set out the celery and carrots too, so she and Crowe could contemplate making a healthy decision before they threw the box away. Another bag had some Chinese food and another had a dozen of carne asada tacos.

“Yep. I’m going to be in a real bad way if they lose today.” Crowe replied. She’d already yanked the top off a bottle of beer and downed half of it. They still had five minutes left before the game began. The hosts had been discussing pre-game talking points for the past hour. It was more entertaining than most pre-game shows given the circumstances.

This was the first time in fifty years the Lestallum Cactuars had made it to the finals. People were wondering if their victory against the Accordo Giants in the semi-finals was just a fluke. The Cactuars had managed to recruit the top rookie, Ariel Kramer, at the beginning of the season, but not everyone was convinced that she’d be enough to guarantee a victory against the four-time reigning champs.

The odds were not in their favor, but Luna had faith.

“Did you really bet that much?”

“Of course I did.” Crowe leaned over and planted a hops flavored kiss on Luna’s cheek. “If they win then I’m gonna propose. Get you a rock as big as my face and take you on a honeymoon in New York.”

“Shut up.” Luna giggled. She pushed Crowe’s face away. The short scuffle lead to the rest of the beer being spilt on the carpet.

Luna passed Crowe another beer then grabbed one for herself. The lock struck one.

“And now we go live to The Lestallum Cactuars vs. The Niflheim Coeuls.” The TV announced.

The camera cut to the stadium. Two teams lined up in the center standing calmly as the marching band played. The game was held in Niflheim’s stadium, so they wore white rather then red, but the Cactuars stood proudly in their pink and teal uniforms.

Luna’s felt excited at the sight. She hopped in her seat and clapped her hands. “Yes, yes! It’s starting!”

Crowe reached over and pulled her down so her head rested on Crowe’s shoulder. Her foot still tapped, but she was comfortable and eager when the two teams headed to their positions. This was it. The chance of a lifetime.


End file.
